


I'm willing to do it properly

by orithea (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts and 221bees [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is not how wedding invitations work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm willing to do it properly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [hitotsubu-no-chokoreeto](http://hitotsubu-no-chokoreeto.tumblr.com): an invitation from my muse to yours.

“Sherlock, this is not how wedding invitations work.”

“What do you mean? I did the research; I know that all of the relevant information is presented and formatted correctly.”

“Yes, but—,” John sighs and tries to put his words together carefully. “It’s just that usually invitations are sent to the people attending the wedding and not to the person who is actually getting married and is, up to this point, unaware that he is engaged to a madman.”

Sherlock shoots him a look, one that’s usually reserved for times when he’s being unbearably slow to follow a string of deductions. “How exactly did you manage to forget that I asked you to marry me and that you agreed?”

“You asked me to marry you?”

“Well. Not in so many words, but I believe the intention was clear.”

“Yes, absolutely clear. Which is why I can’t remember it ever happening.”

It is Sherlock’s turn to sigh. “I assure you that it did. But if it helps, I’m willing to do it properly.”


End file.
